Hinaji Kasukabe
Hinaji Kasukabe (春日部ひなじ, Kasukabe Hinaji) is a character in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club. He was also initially the partner of Noto in the Noto-sama games, but was replaced by Yamato after he wound up with a girlfriend in the Pure series. Appearance Hinaji is a boy around Noto's age (though somewhat taller) with short, messy blond hair. It is said in his first full appearance that his hair is actually bleached and that he wears contacts, with a vague flashback shown of him with shaggy black hair and glasses to show the contrast in his appearances from junior high and high school. This version of Hinaji is shown more clearly in some flashback appearances in Pure. Classic Kitakou His uniform in this series consists of a white short, a tan sweater vest, and deep blue slacks (later colored as black in the 2008 banner). Kitakou Pure This version of Hinaji wears a brown vest and burgundy slacks with a white uniform shirt, though in some instances he also wears an orange longsleever underneath that shirt. He also wears a pair of long orange socks with white and brown-colored shoes. Profile A geek skilled in computer technology (and a first year in the Information Processing department), he was a pessimistic and shy otaku in junior high, as well as having been fat (although this detail doesn't seem to be apparent in his appearances in flashback sequences). After entering high school, he changed his entire appearance though he stayed an otaku and still found it tough to talk to girls. Though he seems to be nice, his reactions can be extreme. He is rather unlucky with girls in the original Kitakou and early in Pure, but later winds up with a girlfriend. His favorite foods are sweet potatoes and canned oden. Relationships Noto Kanazawa Main article: Noto Kanazawa Classic Kitakou After getting a glimpse of a "girl" named "Nono" (in actuality Noto in drag for the role in a school film), he became infatuated with her and tried to confess his feelings while crashing the shooting of the film, though he wound up quickly finding out the hard way that she was actually a guy. His confession scene inspired Miyako to change the script of the film and edit it in, making him the lead. Miyako and Suzuka then approached him with the offer to join the broadcasting club, which he accepted due to his attachment to Noto. Kitakou Pure Hinaji's role is similar in this series, though after Noto snapped and changed in personality, he wound up becoming his servant and would assist him in his revenge, even though he too would be picked on. Udonko Sanuki (Sanuki) Main article: Udonko Sanuki This character only exists in the Pure series, however, a version of her is seen in the 2008 banner for the classic series, implying that she may exist there as well. A young girl who published a doujinshi about her love for Hinaji underneath the pen-name "Chimari". After Miyako played matchmaker between the two, they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. The two appear together in strips afterward, including a cameo in the sequel to Christmas Rampage 2007 for Hetalia: Axis Powers, being harassed by Noto for "wasting their time" with love. Trivia *As he is modeled after Saitama, his surname is based off of a city in that prefecture. Category:Characters Category:Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Category:Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club PURE Category:Kitakou Characters